


Naka-Choko

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, M/M, This glorious scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: You're Supposed to be My Paddle verse- Mick brings dinner to Ray.





	Naka-Choko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts).



> I'm back at writing this verse again because I was in the mood, and somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds was kind of enough to send me the prompt of: maybe a little Atomwave action? You're the angst queen, but I'm not opposed to something a little fluffy, if that's your speed.
> 
> I had to do the dinner date, it's such a good scene and hopefully I haven't "butchered" it.

Ray hadn’t been expecting Mick to come around that night. However, he wouldn’t say no when he saw the man on his doorstep. There was a sense of calm about Mick as he held forth the brown paper bag and explained that he had brought the ingredients for dinner, and Ray would tell him what to do with them. Ray had nodded in approval with each one right until he took the paper-wrapped cut of meat Mick had provided.

“What cut of meat are we working with?” he asked, glancing up at Mick.

Mick shrugged. “What do you think?”

“Veal?” Ray guessed as he unwrapped the paper. “Or pork? Perhaps some of your trout?”

He stopped guessing when he saw the cut before him. Immediately, he knew what kind of meat it was. After all, Iris West had gone missing after she’d been seen at a gas station six miles from Mick’s house. Rip Hunter had called them all in earlier to discuss that.

“How do you feel about lomo saltado?” Ray asked, going over to the sink to wash his hands. “We can work together on it, since you did bring the food. You want to start slicing the ginger?”

Mick nodded.

Once the cooking had been done, Ray uncorked a bottle of wine while Mick set up the table. They sat across from each other and dug into the food they’d prepared. Ray had to smile a little at the scene. It was downright domestic, even if other people might frown upon what exactly they were eating.

(Or more appropriately, who they were eating).

“There’s an interesting flavor in this,” Ray told Mick. “Brazing. Some citrus notes too.”

“Not everyone has a fancy-ass palate, Raymond,” Mick replied.

“Did you know that animals that are stress-free before their slaughter are more flavorful?” Ray asked delicately. “This animal here wasn’t. It was frightened.”

“What does frightened taste like to you? Chicken?”

Ray smiled at the humor of Mick’s words. “Acidic.”

Mick shrugged. “Does seem a little bitter about being dead.” 

They ate a little more before Mick spoke again. “I won’t be reduced to a set of influences by you. I won’t be anything’s product. Screw good and evil. I’m done with them. Behaviorism is where one needs to look.”

Ray set down his wine glass. “So then you cannot say I’m evil.”

“No,” Mick shook his head. “You put on a smile and tell everyone you can fix the world. That’s a mask. You’re really just destructive. But you can say that’s the same thing as evil.”

“A storm is destructive,” Ray replied. “By this logic, all storms are evil.”

“Who’s to say destruction isn’t beautiful?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
